Thomas meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Script
Script Opening (2001 Paramount and Nickelodeon Movies logo shown; opening titles read, "Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Present an O Entertainment production - Thomas meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius".) (Opening shot: snap to a base of giant satellite dishes at sunrise; tilt down a barbed wire fence to its warning sign. The following text is displayed: "Colorado Tracking Station, 7:26 A.M.". Cut to inside a control room and pan through as a man walks past, a bunch of other men sit at their monitors and work. Cut to a slow pan from behind the mens' heads at the flashing radars, stop on one of them; a bespectacled man is watching it.) Man: Uh, you'd better have a look at this, sir. (Cut to frame the man in the front, their bodies tinged in the green glare. Behind him, someone steps up: a robust military captain dressed up in fine fashion] General: Ah... (Close-up of the radar, showing something; he continues o.s.) ''Commercial flight? ''(Cut to a profile view of them.) Man: Uh, no. Too fast, sir. General: One of our own? (Cut to a flight monitor on the panel; it displays various flights.) Man: (from o.s.) Air Force has nothing scheduled. (Cut back to the two and zoom in on the general.) General: We've got ourselves a bogey. (An alarm light begins to flash and buzz; cut to a close-up of two jets on a plane being fired up. It takes flight into the air to join three others; they fly past a tower and through the sky before splitting up and taking routes of their own through a myriad of clouds. The plane with the number 21 on its front flies into view; cut to its armored pilot in the cockpit.) Pilot: Orange Leader to Delta Group. (Close-up of the radar, zooming in; he continues o.s.) Anticipate visual contact, uh...now. [ Pilot: Holy cow pie! Jimmy Neutron: Hi. Nice antiques. Gotta blast! [ Crash Landing/Jimmy Gets Ready/Bubble Gumobile/Lindbergh School Walking Home/Retroland Poster/ Carl and Sheen are walking down the street Carl: Come on, Jimmy.Some of the greatest inventors started as complete, hopeless failures, too. Sheen: Yeah. Fireman Sam, You know, I used to invent things a while ago, Jimmy: Carl: I'm glad. Sheen: That's good. the poster Hey, Retroland Theme Park. Check it out. Meet Ultra Lord. Live! Jimmy: Look, it’s the state-of-the-art, bone-warping gravity ride. Sheen: I can hang out with Ultra Lord. Carl: And there's a petting zoo. Jimmy: Well, look at this. Sheen: No, meet Ultra Lord live. Carl: Llamas and capybaras. Sheen: Who cares? Meet Ultra Lord live. Carl: Yeah, but I’m gonna touch a llama. Jimmy: Guys, we have got to go to the grand opening tonight. Sheen: Yeah! Carl: Yeah, uhhh... but my folks won’t let me stay out after dark. Jimmy: Well, it is a school night. Pukin’ Pluto, there’s gotta be something we can do. It’s the grand opening. Dean skates up on his skateboard Nick Dean: Sneak out. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen: Huh? What? Nick Dean: You heard me, dweebs. Sneak out. Carl Wheezer: Yeah, but my parents sorta told me... Nick Dean: laughs Parents? What, are you guys gonna be kids forever? What your parents don't know won't hurt 'em, right? Jimmy Neutron: But, Nick, sneaking out is so... so... barbaric! Douglas: He's right, ya know. I don't think their parents would approve of such an idea. Donald: Aye. You're not wrong there, Dougie. Nick Dean: Whatever, Neutron. But there's only one opening night, and anybody who matters is gonna be there! skates off on his skateboard Marty: Well, I think Nick's got a good idea. I think sneaking out is the right option. Fireman Sam: Yeah, if you're asking for trouble, it seems like the right option, Marty. Remember when you snuck outta the zoo to go to Connecticut? Sheen Estevez: Whadda ya think, Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: Hmmm.... Nick has a point. There is only one opening night. The Yolkians get the Satellite/The Search is Over! satellite drifts through space. Ooblar: (plays with the toaster until a slice of toast pops out) It's all right, it's all right! I'll handle this. (starts to interact with the toast) HELLO! (silence) Ooblar: WHAT GALAXY ARE YOU FROM?!?! King Goobot: Ooblar. Ooblar: WHERE IS YOUR LEADER?!? King Goobot: Ooblar, stop it. It's toast. Ooblar: Oh... [picks up the toast Hello, Toast! I greatly admire your ship. [ Computer voice: Beginning transmission from Earth. [ Jimmy Neutron: the screen Greetings from planet Earth! I'm Jimmy Neutron, and you're an alien life form. I welcome the opportunity... King Doobot: What a big head. Jimmy Neutron: ..for the mutual exchange of scientific knowledge and universal brotherhood. barks on screen Jimmy Neutron: This here is my dog, Goddard. And this that you're looking at is my room. That's where I sleep. And this is my mom and dad right here. Mom, Dad. King Goobot: Freeze that image! [ King Goobot: They look... delicious. The search is over! laughs [ Sneaking Out Jimmy: What good is it to be a genius if you can’t even go out on a school night? Goddard, options. [ Voice on Goddard's screen: Appologise. Your parents love you. Jimmy: Next. Voice on Goddard's screen: Create a time capsule. Escape to the future. Jimmy: That'll take too long. Next. Voice on Goddard's screen: Build Goddard a female poodle. Jimmy: Goddard, this is serious. Voice on Goddard's screen: Sneak out. Jimmy: That's it. Barbaric problems call for barbaric solutions. Phone, please. [ Jimmy: Carl, it’s me. You get permission? Me neither. It turns out parents don’t understand psychology. Tell Sheen to meet us at Retroland in one hour. We’re sneakin’ out. Thomas: I don't like where this is going. Fireman Sam: Me neither, Thomas. Buzz Lightyear: Jimmy, what would your parents say if they caught you sneaking out? Percy: This is really risky! James: Oh you're all a bunch of worry warts! You heard what Nick said. Nick's voice 'What your parents don't know won't hurt 'em, right?' Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Yes, but Helen and I are parents and we would never allow our children to sneak out. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Exactly, Bob. If Jimmy's parents do find out what their son did, he'll end up in even more trouble than he is right now! James: Oh, you both worry too much! Besides, Jimmy and his friends won't be kids all their lives! When are they ever gonna get this chance again? Fireman Sam: stern No. I'm sorry, James, but I refuse to take part in such lawless behaviour. Thomas: Me too, James. I'm staying out of this. James: OK, then, Fireman Sam. You and Thomas can tell Jimmy's parents that he's gonna sneak out. grunts in annoyance, as does Fireman Sam Fireman Sam: in annoyance Fine. Go ahead. Do it if you want. Buzz Lightyear: But leave us out of it. Mr Potato Head: Go ahead and pull your dangerous stunt, Neutron, but if ya get caught and grounded even more, don't come crying to us! the living room Hugh: Jimmy's a big boy now. Don't you worry, sugar. Judy: I suppose you're right. Hugh Neutron: Yeah, sure. stumbles and drops the shrink ray onto the couch Hugh Neutron: I was a kid once. I remembered being grounded a whole week and not being allowed to go to my best friend's bachelor party. (shrinks the TV with Jimmy's shrink ray. Jimmy gasps. Helen and Jessie are watching from Jimmy's room) Helen Parr/Elastigirl: quietly I don't know which is more scarier - either his parents finding out, or Jimmy actually pulling this off. Judy: Well, what did you do? Hugh: Well, Actually, I snuck out. (enlarges the TV and shrinks Judy's head) Judy: You don't think that Jimmy... (Hugh enlarges Judy's head normal sized again. Jimmy jumps onto the couch and grabs the shrink ray) Hugh: No, no. Besides, how's he gonna sneak out? It's not like he can just walk right out the front door. kicks the tiny Jimmy with his foot, sending him flying through the letterbox, down the stairs, and out the house. Judy: That's true. stands up and picks up the shrink ray Jimmy Neutron: Retroland, here i come! walks down the path. The heroes see him Fireman Sam: Wow. I'm impressed. He actually pulled it off. Mr Potato Head: Huh, huh, Told ya. I totally knew he'd pull a stunt like that. Dash Parr: At least he'll have a good story to tell his grandchildren one day. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Ok, everyone, hide. If Jimmy's parent see us, they might get suspicious about the plan. (Zoom in Cindy's house. Cindy is wearing a karate outfit while holding a purple soda can. Libby's cellphone rings) Cindy Vortex: Libby, you're breaking my concentration. Libby: Hey, I gotta choose a ring that fits my personality. Yeah! Here we go! Here we go! Tell me what it is you're supposed to be doing again. T'ai Chi, while drinking Purple Flurp. T'ai Chi promotes wellness, relaxes and rejuvenates the body. Whereas Purple Flurp, being 98% sugar, creates tension and a temporary rush of energy and mood swings. I figure if I do them together, I achieve perfect balance. Retroland Carl, and Sheen are standing outside the gate to Retroland Carl Wheezer: Whoa! It's better than the poster! Jimmy Neutron: Gentlemen, this will be a night we shan't easily forget. Sheen Estevez: I don't know what "shan't" means, but let's go! [ Ultra Lord: Do you promise to use your powers for good and not evil? Sheen Estevez: Yes, Ultra Lord. Ultra Lord: Now, Counterpart, take this Ultra Mask and lead the fight for justice. takes the mask and then faints Ultra Lord: Is this kid with anyone? [ Parents Abducted! [Judy and Hugh's bedroom. Judy is reading a book titled '''Unwrapping Your Gifted Child]' Judy Neutron: According to this, we should encourage Jimmy without overindulging him. Hugh Neutron: OK. What does it say about rockets? 'noise sounds from inside the kitchen' Judy Neutron: Is there someone in the kitchen? Hugh Neutron: Our kitchen? I didn't hear anything. 'points at the door. Hugh goes to the door' Hugh Neutron: Honey, did you leave the green.... light on? 'enters the kitchen' Hugh Neutron: Jimmy? Jimmy? 'puts on his glasses and see a Yolkian' Hugh Neutron: You're not Jimmy! 'beam zaps him freezing him like a statue' Judy Neutron: Hugh? ''door to the kitchen shuts. Judy enters the kitchen from the house's exterior Judy Neutron: Hugh, are you all right? Hugh? same beam from before zaps the house again, filling it with green light. Inside, Judy screams loudly. The Yolkian places a sheet of paper on the fridge and puts a fridge magnet on the paper then stamps it with a stamper space ships zap houses left and right, sucking up all the parents No Parents/Celebration! Jimmy Neutron: the letter 'Dear Son/Daughter, we have gone to Florida for an extended vacation.' Carl Wheezer: 'Love, your parents.' see Sheen on the street, with the same letter Jimmy has Sheen Estevez: Yeah! My parents went to Florida, too! Jimmy Neutron: That's weird. at some kids in the street, all with the same letter that Jimmy and Sheen got before them, and are all looking around for their parents From the look of it, I'd say a lot of parents are gone. Carl Wheezer: the same letter Jimmy, Sheen, and the other kids have Well, uh... did they all go to Florida? Sheen Estevez: Maybe they went to get juice or something? Carl Wheezer: I don't digest pulp well. It makes me bloaty. Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, scan for adult life-forms. does a scan of all of Retroville for adults Jimmy Neutron: Just as I thought; There are absolutely no adults anywhere within radar. They're gone! The whole city! No parents! Carl Wheezer: No parents. Sheen Estevez: Hmmmm.... 3 of them gasp suddenly, realizing their wish came true Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen: NO PARENTS!!! followed by the other kids run off, celebrating Thomas: Guys, don't you think that something suspicious is happening? Percy: Yes, don't you think something happened to your parents while we were gone? Edward: Oh, I think we'll let them have their fun. the song Blitzkreig Bop plays, the kids start having fun The Next Day/News Report following day, Goddard licks Jimmy's face, and Jimmy wakes up, groaning. Jimmy Neutron: groggily Morning, Goddard. Oh, my head. What a night! Carl Wheezer: Oh, I'm stuffed now. I couldn't have ano... OK, one more. I'm gonna have one more and then that'll be it. his fingers pops out of a pile of popcorn Sheen: What a battle. Are there any survivors? into the popcorn Help me! staggers past Nick, who, unlike the others, is standing against the statue, feeling well Nick Dean: I remember my first time. Shake it off, Neutron! laughs Jimmy Neutron: I gotta get home. Mom & Dad might be back by now. Come on, Goddard. (as Jimmy staggers through the streets, he passes a TV shop, and then sees a TV that says "KIDS SPECAIL REPORT.") Oleander: (Wendall laughs and throws a piece of paper over Oleander's head) We interrupt this program to bring you this special report. (Wendall puts his hand on the camera and messes around with it) Hey! knock it off, Arnie! (clears throat) "Trouble in Paradise." (Wendall does the "peace" sign next to Oleander) That's what some kids are saying in the aftermath of yesterday's "Mom and Dad are gone" celebrations. (the cameraman moves the camera away from Oleander; Oleander pops out) Here's Courtney Tyler! (chuckles) TO Courtney Tyler in the park Courtney Tyler: What started as an awesome day has become, like, a real bummer. Kid: (runs past) Help us! Kid 2: (runs past) I don't know how to make lunch! Kid 3: (offscreen) I want my parents! (Another kid runs up to the camera, and grabs it.) Kid 4: Somebody hold me! (Courtney Tyler is interviewing Nissa, who is holding her hurt knee.) Nissa: tearfully I-I was playing on the teeter-totter, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, and my knee hurt! Courtney Tyler: (clears throat) Reports of tummy aches, owies and constipation have reached epidemic numbers over the past few hours, with little indication of slowing down. (Courtney Tyler is interviewing Zachary.) Zachary Jones: And... (sniffs) And so we were gonna see who could eat the most cotton candy... (camera zooms out, revealing he's bloated) And I won! (cries) I want my mommy! (burps as his shirt rips) Courtney Tyler: (Turns back to the camera) So, there you have it. (her smile fades to a sad look on her face) I want my mommy too! (starts crying loudly) Relevations/Making a Plan enters his house, followed by Goddard Jimmy Neutron: Mom? Dad? he goes upstairs, he glances at a picture of his parents, him, and Goddard. He sadly walks upstairs to his room Jimmy Neutron: What kind of parents take off and leave their kid? Jimmy's bedroom Jimmy Neutron: And they didn't even say goodbye. Melman: Maybe, for some people, saying goodbye is really hard. Gloria: It certainly is strange. Why did all the parents in Retroville just up and go off like that? Fireman Sam: Especially without telling their kids where they were going. Marty: Well, we know where they went; the letter Jimmy found yesterday said they'd gone to Florida. shows everyone a projection of Hugh and Judy from the night Jimmy snuck out to Retroland Hugh Neutron: Son, your mother and I just wanted to say goodnight. Judy Neutron: Yes. And to tell you that we love you. footage fast forwards Hugh Neutron: We only do what we do because we love you. Judy Neutron: Maybe we can all go to Retroland next weekend, the three of us. Goddard: [in Jimmy's voice; offscreen) What about my fabulous dog Goddard? Hugh Neutron: Sure. Your fabulous dog Goddard, too. Well, good night, son. Judy Neutron: Good night, Jimmy. Sweet dreams. We'll see you in the morning. turns the footage off Woody: Wow. Your parents really do care about you, huh, Jimmy? at the name 'ANDY' on his boot Just like Andy. Jimmy Neutron: Ok... so they said good night.... something In the morning?! Hey, wait a minute! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: What, Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: Goddard Play back the last part again. Audio only. rewinds the audio Goddard: Judy's voice via recording Good night, Jimmy. Sweet dreams. We'll see you in the morning. Jimmy Neutron: There! Now why would they say that if they weren't gonna be there? that night, in the yard Carl Wheezer: OK, so, me, you, and a dog, along with a bunch of steam engines, superheroes, circus animals, toys, a firefighter, a Lombax, and his robot, are gonna battle an alien civillisation, right? By ourselves? Jimmy Neutron: Oh, but he's a good dog, aren't you boy? Rex: I don't know if we should do this. Woody: Rex, we have to. Carl Wheezer: You know, The last time we tried this, Jim, we couldn't even break free of the atmosphere. Jimmy Neutron: I know, I know. But I recalculated the thrust-to-fuel ratio and I've adjusted the engine accordingly. homemade rocket falls apart Jimmy Neutron: I can fix that. Nick Dean: Offscreen Neutron! sees the other kids, walking like zombies; 2 of them carrying torches. Jimmy screams and runs away, followed by the heroes. Carl Wheezer: What is it? Jimmy Neutron: An angry mob! runs away screaming, as the kids walk closer Jimmy Neutron: In times of crisis, intellectuals are always the first to go! looks out Carl Wheezer: Well, they don't look angry. They look like they're about to barf. and Helen jump out to face the kids Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Stay back! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Come no closer! drags Sheen behind him Sheen Estevez: Let me go! You're messing with powers far beyond your mortal comprehension! Nick Dean: OK, Neutron. Ultra Freak here says you and your friends really know what happened to all our parents. Sheen Estevez: Hey, Jimmy, guys, how you doin'? I didn't say nothin' about our parents being abducted... drops him Cindy Vortex: Where's my mom and dad? kids all start to talk at once Sheen Estevez: Hey, what's the matter? Nick Dean: Let's go, Neutron! later Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, Star map 72, please. shows a star map Jimmy Neutron: Right about... there. somewhere on the star map Long-range sensors picked up these ion trails, indicating the departure route for whatever alien intelligence abducted our parents. As you can see, They lead us somewhere in the Orion star system, approximately three million light-years away. So we'll need to leave by Friday. OK, that gives us about 2 days to collect the necessary plutonium, design and test our fusion engines, and build our fleet of interstellar warships. And we'll also need to bring snacks. the audience Any questions? stares in silence. Goddard turns his star map off. Nick Dean: Are you sure about this, Neutron? Jimmy Neutron: a data sheet Well, the data seems to support this hypothesis. takes the data sheet Sheen Estevez: Never argue with the data. Fireman Sam: We're not letting you do this alone, Jimmy. Henry: I know we can do this! Alex:: That's right. We're all going with them, and getting their parents back. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: We all are. Vitaly: We're going too. Dash: Are you?! AWESOME!!!! Gia: Circus stick together. Thomas: That's the spirit, guys! Buzz Lightyear: To the parental, and beyond! Nick Dean: OK, Neutron, here's the lowdown: You and your friends get us to those kidnapping alien scuzzballs, and I'll take it from there. We're getting our parents back! kids and our heroes cheer Building Rocketships/Blasting Off the early morning light, the kids and our heroes are at Retroland, turning the rides into rocketships. The song 'Go Jimmy Jimmy' plays in the background, as Jimmy, Goddard, and Bob Parr are supervising Jimmy Neutron: OK, Ben, that's good. Let it down slow. around Two more turns, Emma. Not too tight. girl screws a nut with a massive wrench. Jimmy checks some tape on a rocket Jimmy Neutron: Yup. Tape adhesion is within operational limits. at something off screen. Oh! What? Cindy? Cindy, what did you do to that intergalactic starship? and Libby's ship is covered in female things, like flowers, stickers, and ribbons Cindy Vortex: We thought that the deep recesses of space could use a feminine touch. Libby Folfax: What do you think, guys? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Points for effort, girls! It's Great, eh, Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: Yeah, it's OK, I guess. himself They kinda ruined it, though. Goddard, and Bob check out Sheen at the Ultra-Lord stand Sheen Estevez: Hey, guys, do these fusion reactors need fuel rods? Jimmy Neutron: Come on, Sheen. It's not rocket science! You just have to... realizes Actually, I guess it is rocket science. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: No fuel rods, Sheen. Goddard, and Bob walk away Sheen Estevez: OK. the fuel rods away, and they explode when they hit the ground sprays some paint on a paper on a rocketship ride Jimmy: And for the final touch...(He rips the paper out, revealing the neutron logo on his rocket.] Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Now, we're ready. [Later, at dusk, our heroes and the kids are gathered while Jimmy is on the stage) Jimmy Neutron: Good work, everybody. We're ready for intergalactic travel. Nick Dean: Neutron, this is gonna work, right? Cindy Vortex: Yeah, Jimmy. What if it doesn't work? Jimmy Neutron: It will work! falls off of the nail he's standing on I'm 95% sure it will. Cindy Vortex: 95? Jimmy Neutron: Yeah. Cindy Vortex: Yeah, and the other 5%? Jimmy Neutron: hesitantly We blow up. kids and our heroes gasp, murmur, and look at one another with shocked expressions Melman: Uhh, ok, is it officially too late to change our minds? Jimmy Neutron: But just a little. Look, a 95 is still an 'A'. Nick Dean: Yeah, I can deal with that. I never got a 95 in my life. Cindy Vortex: 'You heard the man! Stop sucking your thumbs and let's light this candle! [''The kids and our heroes fasten their seatbelts and safety bars, Cindy and Libby put on their headphones as speakers. Sheen puts on his mask, and Carl uses his inhaler. Jimmy and Goddard are in their rocket ship) '''Thomas: Here we go. Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, initiate launch sequence. Goddard: in automatic voice Please make sure your seat belts are fastened and remember to keep your hands and arms inside the vehicles at all times. (Jimmy inserts a quarter. The rocket blasts off. Thomas rides down his rails, With Bob Parr, as Mr Incredible, riding in his cab.] Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Let's go!!! [Thomas blasts off his rail ramp. ''A''s 'Kids in America' starts playing in the background, The "Bat Outta Heck" ride starts flying in the sky, as does the eyeballs from 'Eye in the Sky'. Cindy and Libby's intergalactic starship starts to fly out, the swinging dragon boat ride starts spinning and flies out in the sky, the roller coaster rides down and flies out. Then, the Ferris wheel breaks off it's supports and flies in the sky. The Octo-Puke ride starts spinning and flies out. Then, the ride "Flutter By" spins. Carl screams as the butterfly lets go, and races off. Then, the other kids' rides and the other heroes' rockets started flying, as they leave Retroland) Jimmy Neutron: Come on, everyone. Get in formation. Carl, Melman, you're both too low. Carl: Come on, you stupid butterfly. butterfly and Melman's Astro Ambulance fly up to the others Sheen: Go, Counterparts! Go! Marty: Crack-a-lackin' to the max-a-lackin!!! Jimmy Neutron: Hang on. Now we're passing through the stratosphere. Now the mesosphere. Entering ionosphere. Carl Wheezer: Now I know they all end in "phere"! Fireman Sam: Frozone! Don't let' the engine's boilers overheat! Lucius Best/Frozone: On it! the boilers with his ice powers Jimmy Neutron: This is it, baby. Engaging pulse rockets. Now! rockets turned off and they fall, everyone screams Jimmy Neutron: his eyes closed Come on, come on, come on, come on. rocketships flare up, then break through Earth's orbit, and set off into space. Everyone cheers! Buzz Lightyear: background To infinity, and beyond!!!! In Space/Meteor Shower/Asteroid Camp ships travel through space Jimmy Neutron: Look, Goddard. The wonders of the universe. We are witnessing celestial events no person, or dog, has ever seen. Thomas: Cinders and ashes! It's amazing! ship flies up. Libby is listening to music on her player. Cindy Vortex: It's incredible! Incredible, wearing a oxygen mask, and Gravity Boots, riding on Thomas' roof, comes between Cindy and Jimmy's ships Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Hey, and just think, when you both have kids of your own, you'll be able to tell them all about your adventure! glances at Jimmy, who grins slightly, then turns away in disgust. Cindy frowns and looks away, then turns to Nick Cindy Vortex: Beautiful, isn't it, Nick? Jimmy Neutron: Meteor shower! Evasive Action! puts up an umbrella James: arrrgh! Keep those meteors away from us, Mr Incredible! I really don't want them to scratch my beautiful paintwork! Jimmy Neutron: We've gotta find shelter! and sees an asteroid Asteroid bearing 236.7 degrees. Come on! ships all fly to the asteroid and land everyone is camping out round a campfire Jimmy Neutron: Hey, there's a red giant. And that's a white dwarf. Nick Dean: You can relate, huh, Neutron? laughs sighs sadly. Bob leans up from his sleeping bag Carl Wheezer: Hey, Jimmy, what's the matter? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Is something wrong? Jimmy Neutron: Listen, in case you two haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the tallest guy around. 'Shorty', 'squirt', 'small-stuff', 'shrimp'. It gets to you after a while. And next year, there'll be dances. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Dances? Jimmy Neutron: What girl wants to dance with a guy who looks like he should still be in Gymboree, huh? Carl Wheezer: I didn't think we liked girls yet, Jim. stares at Carl in shock Jimmy Neutron: Oh, we don't. We don't. No. Urgh! Not yet, no. However, one day, Carl, an influx of hormones that we can't control will overpower our better judgment, and drive us to pursue the female species against our will. Carl Wheezer: in fear Stop talking like that, Jimmy! You're gonna give me nightmares! Jimmy Neutron: Listen, I wouldn't worry, Carl. I have a feeling puberty is light-years away for you and me. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Yeah. Now, let's stop worrying about it, and get some sleep. lies down and then Gasps Look, there's a shooting star! shooting star passes by. Carl sees the shooting star, and becomes sad. 'I Can Count on You' plays in the background Carl Wheezer: You know, we should have never wished on that star, Jimmy, cos i... i...tearful I miss my folks. Libby Folfiax: My mom used to tuck me in bed every night before she was abducted by aliens. Sheen Estevez: Before my dad was abducted by aliens, he would always read me to sleep. Carl Wheezer: Before my mom was inducted by aliens, she would rub my tummy and she'd sing. sings a nonsensical song, waking Nick up Nick Dean: What?! Carl Wheezer: Nothing! Jimmy Neutron: C'mon guys, we gotta keep our heads. We'll find them. zoom out from the camp Arriving On Yolkus/Finding the Parents/Captured!/In The Presence of King Goobot the early light, the rocket ships blast through space, past a planet with rings that resembles Saturn, and into a green atmosphere. Goddard sniffs and barks Jimmy Neutron: What is it, boy? points toward a planet with yellow lights forming on it Jimmy Neutron: Sensor sweeps reveal many advanced cities and... ion energy signatures. That's it! We've found it! I repeat: We've found it! kids and our heroes cheer Thomas: I knew we'd do it! flies up to Nick Jimmy Neutron: Nick, we'll contact you as soon as we find the parents, so you can kick some alien buttocks. Nick Dean: Piece of cake! Jimmy Neutron: OK, scouting party, follow me! dashes off, followed by Cindy and Libby, Carl, Sheen, Thomas, Percy, Mr Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, Violet, Frozone, Fireman Sam, Ratchet & Clank, Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman Cindy Vortex: I'll be back, Nick! scouting party arrive on the surface of the planet, and are on a cliff overlooking a city Libby Folfax: Whoa, what is that? 'AC's Alien Nation' plays in the background, we see the city and citizens of Yolkus. Under a freeway, our heroes look out at the Yolkians via an opening Melman: We are definitely not in San Diego anymore. Jimmy Neutron: Wow. They've evolved beyond the need for mere conventional bodies. They must be an advanced species millions of years ahead of us. Sheen Estevez: Wow. When I sneeze, it looks like an advanced species, too. Cindy and Libby: Ew!!!! points at a temple-like building in the middle of the city Jimmy Neutron: Ok, they're this way. parents enter the building from a ship shaped like an eggbox. As the ship flies away, King Goobot and Ooblar enter the room Ooblar: Right this way, sire. King Goobot: Ooblar, these humans look so scrawny. Hardly very appetising. Are you sure they're yummy? Ooblar: I assure you, my slimy sovereign; Poultra will be quite pleased. Humans are mostly water, with a crunchy, bony centre. Think nuts and chews. Goobot and Ooblar leave, and our heroes enter Jimmy Neutron: There they are. Carl Wheezer: What are they doing? Cindy Vortex: What are those goofy-looking things on their heads? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: It looks like a mind-control device. Jimmy Neutron: You're right, Mr Incredible. up to his parents Mom. his dad is stirring Dad. Dad! yawns Jimmy Neutron: It's me. Jimmy. Over here. Hugh Neutron: Jim, Jim, Jim, Jimmys, James, James, Jim, Big, fiery, flying, Jimmy. Hi... Jimmy. the heroes And.... hi, to your... friends... as well. Some dream, huh? Attack of the big egg people. I think I've seen this one before... Jimmy Neutron: No, Dad. You're wearing a mind-control device. Take yours off. Hurry! pulls at a cord on his mind control device, causing an alarm to sound. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Uh-oh. Jimmy Neutron: Dad? Hugh Neutron: automated voice INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Jimmy Neutron: Dad, no, no, no! SHHHHH! Huge Neutron: quacks Sheen Estevez: Jimmy, your dad's like a mind-controlled Duck man. Thomas: What do we do? Jimmy Neutron: Let's get outta here! Melman: Good Idea, Jimmy! RUN!!! Cindy Vortex: Let's go! and the others run while Hugh stays and dance like a duck Hugh Neutron: Come back! Join us, Jimmy! Join us! door shuts in front of the heroes Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Turn back! Guards surround them Dash Parr: Uhhh.... we come in peace? guards bring them into Goobot's throne room King Goobot: Well, well. If it isn't the littlest rescue party. How cute. Hello, itty bitty humans, and animals, and steam engines. Cindy Vortex: You let us go, you big ball of phlegm! Dash Parr: Yeah, what she said! Ooblar: That’s no way to talk to the king. He is the royal phlegm. King Goobot: Ooblar. Ooblar: Sorry, sire. Jimmy Neutron: I think it’s only fair to warn you that if you don’t release us within 24 hours, an army of trained combat specialists is poised to destroy your entire planet. King Goobot: oH, Really? Jimmy Neutron: mockingly Really. King Goobot: cowardice Oh, my. Our entire planet. Whatever shall we do? composure Do you mean this army of trained combat specialists? door opens, revealing the other kids, the rest of the Steam Team, Woody, Buzz, and their friends, including Vitaly, Gia, and Stefano, led in by guards Sheen Estevez: Hey, it’s Nick. Hey, Nick. Oh, man… Cindy Vortex: Gasps Nick! Nick: Get your grubs off me, egghead. Yolkian guard's spear zaps Nick. Fireman Sam: How did you- King Goobot: Don’t look so surprised. We’re an advanced alien race. What did you expect? laughs Libby Folfax: What do you want with our parents? King Goobot: It's not what I want. It's what Poultra wants. Alex: Poultra? Cindy Vortex: Who's Poultra? Melman: Is that something we should be scared of? King Goobot: Poultra is our god. The mightiest, most ferocious creature in all... Oh. I get tired of answering this. Roll tape. tv rises out, and on the screen, the footage reveals 2 Yolkian Newscasters, one male; the other female Male Yolkian news guy: Hello and welcome to our special edition of "Poultra; God of Wrath". Brought to you by Goo... footage fast forwards King Goobot: Commercials. Hate them. fast-forwarding stops Female Yolkian newslady: Welcome back. If you're watching this, chances are your friends and/or relatives are about to be sacrificed to the Mighty Poultra, which is a great honor indeed. Male Yolkian news guy: And very painful. two laugh Female Yolkian newslady: And this year's human sacrifice features something very special; actual humans! Male Yolkian news guy: And it's all thanks to Jimmy Neutron. Everyone: Jimmy Neutron?! clip of Jimmy is on screen, the same one from his satellite transmission Jimmy Neutron: screen Greetings from Planet Earth. I'm Jimmy Neutron and you're an alien life form. stares at Jimmy in varying amounts of shock, anger, and dismay Fireman Sam: So let me get this straight, Jimmy. These aliens you contacted are the ones who want to sacrifice all of Retroville's parents to this... Poultra? Marty: That makes much sense. Kimg Goobot: You know, without the coordinates you gave us, we never would have found your puny little planet. For such a tiny earthling, you’ve been a very big help, Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy's cheeks. To the guards Guards, throw these minuscule vermin into the dungeon until they're of worthier size, and oh, uh, give Mr. Neutron the presidential suite. Jimmy Neutron: What? Yolkian guard's spear zaps him, Goddard barks at the guard, and Goobot picks him up King Goobot: Isn’t this a funny-wunny little toy? bites his arm King Goobot: in pain Get it off me! Get it off! yanks Goddard off Take this infernal thing to the lab and have it torn apart! OOblar: Yes, great saliva-armed one. takes Goddard down a corridor opposite the one Jimmy and the heroes are going down. Jimmy tries to go after Goddard, but the guards stop him Jimmy Neutron: GODDARD!!! The Dungeon/Cindy and Sam's talk/Saving Goddard the dungeon Nick Dean: So it was Neutron all along. I mean, he got us into this. Kid: Hey, Jimmy, didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers? Kid 2: That's rule number one. Libby Folfax: Oh, Come on, you guys; Give him a break. Jimmy didn't mean to ruin our lives and get our parents eaten by a giant space monster. Sheen: She's right. We need to ask ourselves "What would Ultra Lord do?" Nick Dean: Well, let's think about that, Sheen. Maybe sit on a shelf because he’s a doll! Sheen: He’s not a doll; He’s an action figure! There’s a difference! Libby Folfax: Come on, Nick. Let Sheen talk. Maybe he’s onto something. What would Ultra Lord do, Sheen? Sheen: Well, in episode 224, he fried the zeebot's brain with his heat-seeming infra-thought. It was cool. stared with stunned and shocked expressions Alex: deadpan Really? Nick Dean; Well, I'm convinced, folks. That's pretty much THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! Sheen Estevez: No. THIS is the stupidest thing you've ever heard. rudely Gordon: Oh, the indignity! Nick Dean: Oh, You are such a baby! Sheen Estevez: Won't you leave me alone?! You're just picking on me because you're insecure! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Both of you, please, break it up! Emily: This is getting us nowhere! Sam notices Cindy going to a window, and follows her Cindy Vortex: Jimmy? You there? Fireman Sam: Jimmy Neutron? looking into Jimmy's cell. Cindy Vortex: Look, don't listen to them. They're just scared. Fireman Sam: Jimmy, Are you OK? Jimmy Neutron: tearfully Yeah. I'm fine. Cindy Vortex: Don't be so hard on yourself. We'll get out of this. sobs Cindy Vortex: OK, so you made a mistake. Beating yourself up isn't gonna fix anything. You know, I was the smartest kid in school until you came along. And, I admit you know more about some things than I do. Fireman Sam: You got us and the kids all the way to outer space, a place no-one would ever have been before, in an attempt to save the parents. That's what being a real genius is. Cindy Vortex: But together, me and Sam know one thing that you don't seem to get, and that's that we're never getting outta here without you. So why don't you... buck up, mister, and put that big brain of yours back to work? Nick and the others can handle the fighting stuff, but first we have to get out of this cell. Jimmy Neutron: Cindy, why are you being so nice to me? Cindy Vortex: Because there's a bunch of kids and heroes in here that need you. And... I do too. Fireman Sam: We need you more than ever, Jimmy. - the surgery room Jimmy Neutron: Goddard Danger. Danger. You have initiated Self-Destruct Sequence Alpha. Ooblar: Ooh, that’s my bad. Back in you go. the dungeon Jimmy Neutron: Self-destruct sequence is now engaged. the surgery room Ooblar: No, no, no, no, no! I put it back in. You understand me? Jimmy Neutron: Goddard: This unit will yield a 50-megaton nuclear blast in exactly 10 seconds. Ooblar: That's not good!!! Jimmy Neutron: Goddard Please clear a 30-square mile area. Thank you, and have a nice day. 10, 9, 8, 7... Ooblar: Aaargh! No! Bad dog! Mother! escapes Jimmy Neutr opens the doors, and everyone gets out. Jimmy notices Cindy Jimmy Neutron: Hey, Cindy. stops Thanks. to Sam And thank you to you too, Fireman Sam. Fireman Sam: You're welcome, Jimmy Neutron. Cindy And Cindy Vortex: No biggie. Jimmy But if you ever tell anyone I was nice to you, you'll wind up looking like that guy. pointing to the oozing Yolkian guard The Coliseum/Saving the Parents THE CITIZENS OF YOLKUS gather in THE COLISEUM. IN THE MIDDLE IS A GIANT EGG. King Goobot: Bring out the humans. ship lands in the arena. A Yolkian gets a crown shaped remote control Yolkian Controller: Come on, it's showtime. Everybody out. parents leave the ship, and march onto the platform where the giant egg is. King Goobot: Kick it! [ Marty: That's a real lame half-time show. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: It isn't even half-time yet, Marty. Nick Dean: They're making our parents dance so lame! Carl Wheezer: No. My dad really dances like that. dad dances awkwardly on the screen Dash Parr: Wow. That's something I hope I don't unsee. sees the eyes emerging from the egg, drops the spear, and runs away, screaming. Cindy Vortex: My hero? Percy: Was that supposed to happen? Sheen: Okay, we need another plan. Properly a Nick-less one. is in a corner, whimpering. 2 giant chicken legs break out of the shell and stands Crowd: Poultra! Poultra! Poultra! Poultra! King Goobot: Citizens of Yolkus. I, King Goobot the Fifth, give you... SACRIFICE!!!!! egg shell explodes, some bits land on the crowd and when the smoke clears, Poultra is seen Sheen: That's a big chicken. squawks loudly, making the kids and our heroes wince and cover their ears. The crowd squawk back Carl: What do we do now? sees the ship that carried the parents leave, a mind-control device on a woman's head, then at the crown-shaped remote control Jimmy Neutron: voice Think.... Think.... appear in his head: the mind control device, the ship, and the remote control. Jimmy Neutron: voice Brain blast! steps on Goddard to make a speech Jimmy Neutron: OK, everybody, listen up. We don't have much time. I've got to make it to that control tower. Cindy, Libby, you and the others keep the guards busy until Sheen arrives with the ship. OK, I heard the ship part, but was that "Sheen get the ship"? Jimmy Neutron: Listen; There's a transport ship in that airfield big enough to carry all of us outta here. I need you to get it as fast as you can. Sheen: But I don’t have a driver’s licence. I have no hand-eye coordination... Jimmy Neutron: Sheen, ask yourself, what would Ultra Lord do? [ Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Let's blow this popsicle stand! King Goobot: To the ships! Ooblar: And can someone bring me a bucket? Escape from Yolkus/Defeating King Goobot and Ooblar/Reuniting with the Parents ship, followed by Ratchet's ship, the Aphelion, flies away from Yolkus. The Kids and heroes cheer Carl Wheezer: Jimmy, here they come! fleet of Yolkian chicken ships, led by King Goobot's ship, are following them. King Goobot: Time to discipline the naughty children, and their hero friends! Open fire! [ Jimmy Neutron: Ok, who wants fried chicken? [ King Goobot: So, Neutron, Now It's just you and I! All weapons online! [ Sheen: singing Ultra Lord is not afraid of chickens~ He is not afraid... [ Sheen: He may be a little bit afraid of chickens. Jimmy Neutron: This thing's too slow, We can't outrun 'em! Libby Folfax: Incoming message. Jimmy Neutron: On screen. is on the screen King Goobot: You see, Jimmy, you can’t win. All of your friends and family would be safe at home, if it wasn’t for one little problem. You. Jimmy: Little?! King Goobot: Now you all must die! laughs Jimmy Neutron: Little, huh? I'll show you little. Cindy, take over! Come on boy. Fireman Sam, you too! Fireman Sam: Wait for me! leave into a chamber Cindy Vortex: What are you doing?! Is this one of those macho things? a chamber, on a elevator Jimmy Neutron: Goddard I know we haven't field-tested this feature yet, but we have no choice, buddy. Fireman Sam: Are you sure about this, Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: I am. Sam some Neutronic air gum This will help you to breathe. Fireman Sam: Ok. the air gum Now what? hatch opens, dropping the 3 of them out Fireman Sam: I guess I'm finding this out myself! Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, flycycle! becomes a flycycle, who catches Jimmy on his seat, and Fireman Sam, who grabs on the back, and blasts off into space to face Goobot's ship. On the ship, Slinky looks out of one of the windows, AND notices Jimmy and Sam and Goddard Slinky Dog: Guys! Jimmy's going straight for the Yolkian mothership! And Fireman Sam's going with him! other heroes gasp and run to the window Rex: gasps Is he insane?! Goobot's gonna kill him! And Fireman Sam as well! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Quiet, Rex! Jimmy knows what he's doing! uncertain ''I hope. 'ship retracts it's weapons' King Goobot: Would you look at this? I do believe they're going to ram us, Ooblar. Remind me to clean the winshield later. ''and Ooblar laugh as Jimmy, Goddard, and Fireman Sam charge toward the ship. Jimmy Neutron: You steal my parents, you threaten my dog... King Goobot: Itsy bitsy Jimmy Neutron! hops over in his bucket Ooblar: He does look a bit small and silly, doesn't he, sire? Jimmy Neutron: You attacked my friends, and you made fun of my size! King Goobot: Tiny, tiny! Ooblar: So, so tiny! Jimmy Neutron: Well I may be small, but I've got a big brain! his shrink ray to 'Planet Size' Fireman Sam: Now! zaps himself and he, Goddard, and Fireman Sam all grow to planet size, making Goobot's ship look tiny in comparison. Jimmy's eyes completely fill the window of the ship. King Goobot: Argh! Ooblar: Not tiny! ship stops in front of the huge heroes. King Goobot: Can't we just call this whole thing a mistake and go back to your plan - rendezvous for universal brotherhood and whatnot? nervously Fireman Sam: Sorry, Goobot, but we don't make deals with strangers. Or villains. Sam and Jimmy blow Goobot's ship away, sending it into an asteroid, where it explodes. The kids and heroes on the ship cheer. Hamm bumps Mr Potato Head, knocking his pieces off Mr Potato Head: Hey, watch it! Hamm: Sorry there, old spudhead! gooey body is floating in space King Goobot: You've not seen the last of us, Jimmy Neutron! giant Goddard's thrusters cook him, making him resemble a green fried egg with eyes. Ooblar floats by in his bucket Ooblar: You look marvellous sunny-side up, sire. That's no yolk. gigantic Jimmy, Sam and Goddard fly up to the rocketship Sheen: Orbiting around Jimmy's big head. Estimated time to ear, 7 minutes. Buzz Lightyear: And counting! in a containment area of the ship, the kids are reuniting with their parents. Jimmy, Goddard, and Fireman Sam, now back to normal size, enter and meet up with Cindy. Cindy Vortex: So, I guess I can't call you short any more. Jimmy Neutron: Don't worry. I'm sure there are all kinds of other insults you can come up with. Jimmy Ne Back on Earth/Ending roll, as 'Parents Just Don't Understand' by [In the corridors of the school, the still-shrunken Miss Fowl is riding the worm Miss Fowl: Onward, Mr Wiggles! We reach the cafeteria by dawn! sqwawks Wiggles roars, his mouth swallows the camera, and the credits continueCategory:Transcripts